


The Love In Their Eyes

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And like, Asexual Jughead Jones, Because she's bi, F/F, He's asexual, M/M, Veronica is like super in love with Betty, Veronica's a good friend, Yas, and Betty's super pretty, but still, mentioned - Freeform, they're all in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Veronica can't explain how in love with Betty Cooper she is, but there's something about her, sitting in one of the booth's at Pop's, that makes her heart beat faster.And she loves it.





	The Love In Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've written two stories now in the past 10 minutes, so yeah...  
> This is my first time writing these characters by the way.

Veronica looked up happily from her meal, sipping her milkshake as she watched Betty talk. She was beautiful, the lights shining off her eyes when she laughed at something Veronica had said. 

There was something about the way she spoke, or just held herself, that constantly seemed to bring Veronica back. 

She stroked her thumb over the top of Betty’s hand, glancing over at the other table across from them where Jughead and Archie were sitting, talking quietly while also holding hands. She knew there had been some awkwardness in the beginning, Archie having some to her, worried he was going to do something wrong or accidently push to much, but she reminded him he had known Jughead a long time, he already knew about his asexuality and he knew about that when they got into the relationship. 

She smiled when she caught his eye. They were going to be okay. 

Betty kissed the top of her knuckles, whispering a soft “I love you” which she quietly returned. She was so happy and content with herself, her friends and her relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, please let me know what you think...I love comments...I'll give you cookies 
> 
> Anything really, a heart, I don't care. Just let me know if you even mildly liked it.


End file.
